


Tea

by PsychedelicShips



Series: My Sanders Sides one shots [28]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Roceit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicShips/pseuds/PsychedelicShips
Summary: Roman invited Janus for tea.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: My Sanders Sides one shots [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846756
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Tea

“So, Roman,” Janus rests his arm on the back of his chair with his legs crossed and a sly grin on his face. “Just how long have you been waiting to ask me to join you?”

Roman waves him off. “It was a spontaneous decision. You know, like, uh, all my decisions are. That’s the best way to be creative!” He gave a forced grin.

“Mhm. Sure. Was the yellow table cloth spontaneous as well?”

Roman’s cheeks turn almost as red as his sash. “Obviously. I don’t know why you’d think otherwise.” 

Janus nods and takes a sip of tea.


End file.
